warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Captain Vor
Captain Vor is the final boss in the Mercury system and the first boss that players will meet. He can be found on Tolstoj. He will drop the Cronus blueprints on death. He also drops Morphics. Appearance and abilities Captain Vor resembles a Grineer Flameblade with crimson armor and shares the same behaviour and abilities with one. He will chase the player and attempt to attack with his stunstick, occasionally teleporting towards the player to cover the distance. Unlike Flameblades however, his shield can recharge just like the player's, and his melee deals fire damage, or at least visually seems to as it does not induce damage-over-time. He also has a ranged Shock attack similar to the Volt, which he rarely uses and only at extremely long range, and he has a knockback ability, similar to Rhino's Blast, it seems to be used randomly. As of Update 6, Captain Vor is always found on a Grineer Asteroid Base and has his own large arena room. An exception is when encountering him on an Alert mission, in which case it is possible to find him in random rooms in a normal spaceship environment. While he taunts you throughout the Alert mission as well, he is renamed Grineer Electroprod on his health bar instead. Strategy As the first boss of the game, he can be easily killed alone by kiting and stay away from him. He also appears to be stunned by electric damage like Corpus Crewmen, so a gun with an electric mod will do wonders against him. A bolt weapon such as the Boltor, Bolto, or Akbolto will stagger him repeatedly, keeping him nearly stun locked and making him easy to defeat. An alternate method is to simply use the Skana. Simply sidestep around him when he swings and hit him with a charged slash. This will cause him to stumble, allowing for a second charged slash before retreating to avoid retaliation. Rinse and repeat. It is of course advised to take down all other enemies nearby before engaging Vor in battle. It is crucial that you take care of the various other Grineer enemies before taking out Vor. It is also important to exploit his very short ranged attacks by keeping your distance whilst fighting him Exploit It is possible to kill Captain Vor effortlessly by jumping on the large boxes and containers throughout the map. As he is a melee-type enemy, he will not be able to reach or attack you, allowing you to just shoot him down without fear. Low level warframes or newbie players may want to use this method for safe farming (if you are lucky, with just 2 runs you can acquire all materials necessary for Cronus, which, with a higher base damage and attack rate, is way better than the Skana). Also, if the room is under lockdown, it is possible for Captain Vor to teleport outside of the room if you stay near a door. This will cause him to be stuck outside until lockdown is lifted, allowing easy destruction of his minions. He also has a slight tendency to be stuck on environmental props, though in this case he can teleport out of it quickly. Trivia *According to the mission briefing, he is suspected of possessing powerful Orokin Artifacts which gives him powerful abilities, thus requiring assassination. Oddly, aside from the Shock ability, he seems to be no different from a beefed up Flameblade. *Captain Vor gives 1200 Affinity *After Update 7, Vor's armor turned white, and he gained fire damage. Occasionally the original crimson would appear in the cutscene before quickly changing back to white. As of Update 7.7.3, his armor is back to the original red. Media Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Boss